Kissing the Wall
by Shibou
Summary: Die Ferien stehen an. Doch Daisuke hat ganz andere Probleme, als dass er sich auf diese freuen könnte... *Shounen-Ai & jede Menge sap* [Ja, ich mehre mich auch mal aus: Vierter Teil ist on!!]
1. Chapter One

  
Titel: Kissing the Wall   
Teil: 1/?   
Autor: Shibou   
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der großartigen Yukiru Sugisaki und verdiene kein Geld mit diesem Zeug hier...   
Warning: ... nix ernstes (noch)   
Pairing: verrat ich nicht ^,^ Wird allerdings nicht bei einem Pairing bleiben...

Comment: bin zu faul... na gut, ein bisschen was muss ich erzählen. Erst einmal hab ich einen total komischen Schreibstil in   
dieser Fic. Weiß auch nicht, aber bei DN Angel schreib ich vollkommen anders, als bei HP. Aber was soll's...   
Was die Fic selbst betrifft: Krad ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ansonsten gibt es, glaube ich, nichts Wichtiges zu   
sagen...

Widmung: Leya in erster Linie, dann Sheridian und Kayuuko 

(diese Fiction ist quasi auch eine Wiedergutmachung, da ich solange nicht an CM weiter geschrieben hab. Und ich hoffe, ihr   
seid jetzt nicht sauer, aber ich lege CM erst einmal auf Eis. Ich hab keinen Nerv, da zurzeit weiter zu schreiben... Ich hoffe,   
ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel.) 

-- 

/Daisukes Gedanken/  
//Darks Gedanken// 

--   


  


  


  
---- Kissing the Wall

  
Daisuke war nervös, als er an diesem frühen Sommermorgen vor dem Haus der Haradas stand und auf Riku und Ihre   
Zwillingsschwester wartete. Er wäre lieber allein zur Schule gelaufen, da ihn zurzeit die Anwesenheit Rikus in Verlegenheit   
brachte. Nicht etwa, weil er übermäßig in sie verliebt war, sondern einfach, weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass er dem   
Mädchen etwas vorspielte...

Schon seit längerer Zeit hatte er den Verdacht, dass er für das Mädchen nicht mehr dasselbe empfand, wie zu Beginn ihrer   
Beziehung. Da er aber wusste, dass Riku nach wie vor in ihn verliebt war, wollte er sie nicht täuschen... Aus diesem Grund   
war Daisuke froh, wenn etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen herrschte. 

„Daisuke!" 

Selbiger zuckte zusammen, als er den lauten Ruf hörte. 

„Morgen Daisuke! Tut mir leid, wenn du warten musstest!" Risa strich sich das lange Haar aus der Stirn und ein Lächeln   
legte sich auf ihre Lippen. 

„Morgen...", antwortete Daisuke verspätet und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist Riku nicht bei dir?"

„Sie ist krank. Heute Morgen hatte sie plötzlich Fieber." 

„Oh", entgegnete der rothaarige Junge leise und senkte den Kopf, als sie nur zu zweit losgingen. „Ist es denn sehr schlimm?   
Muss sie zum Arzt?"

"Ach Quatsch! Sie hat nur eine leichte Sommergrippe. Zu Beginn der Ferien ist sie wieder gesund!"

Der Beginn der Ferien war in eineinhalb Wochen. Alle Schüler aus seiner Klasse freuten sich bereits sehr auf dieses Ereignis.   
Daisuke wäre wohl auch in fröhlicher Stimmung gewesen, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, aber die Tatsache, dass er eine   
ganz bestimmte Person in den darauf folgenden acht Wochen nicht sehen würde, war nicht sehr angenehm oder   
ermutigend...

„Daisuke?" 

„W-was hast du gesagt?" 

„Irgendwie träumst du heute." 

Auf Daisukes Wangen breitete sich eine unangenehme Hitze aus. Beschämt rieb er sich über das verstrubbelte Haar und   
drehte den Kopf leicht von Risa weg, damit diese nicht die Röte in seinem Gesicht sah. 

„Kann sein... tut mir leid", gab er brummend als Antwort, „Von was hast du denn nun erzählt?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du schon von dem Schulprojekt gehört hast. Alle Klassen aus unserem Jahrgang sollen nämlich in der   
letzten Schulwoche Gruppen bilden und sich ein Projekt ausdenken. Ich hab schon überlegt, was ich machen könnte. Was   
hältst du davon, wenn man..."

Doch Daisuke hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Gedankenverloren lief er neben dem Mädchen her und erwachte erst aus seiner   
Starre, als sie die Schule längst erreicht und Dark ihm mit einem //Tagträumer!!//, geweckt hatte. 

  
-- 

  
„Also gut!", rief die Lehrerin laut, um die lärmende Klasse zu übertönen. Und erstaunlich schnell kehrte wieder Ruhe in den   
Raum ein. „Da ich euch nun alles erklärt habe, müssen wir nur noch die Gruppen einteilen. Habt ihr erst einmal noch Fragen?   
Wenn ja, dann stellt sie bitte jetzt! In der Woche des Projektes sehen wir uns ja nicht." 

Daisuke gähnte gelangweilte und ließ seinen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen. Einige Schüler hatten sie Arme in die   
Höhe gehoben und warteten, dass sie dran kamen, damit sie ihre Fragen stellen konnten, andere wiederum redeten und   
unterhielten sich leise. 

//Du träumst ganz schön oft in letzter Zeit, Dai-chan// 

Darks stichelnde Stimme lockte den Rothaarigen ungewollt aus seinen Gedanken. 

/Na und?/, entgegnete er trotzig, stütze dabei das Kinn in die Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster. 

Draußen war schönstes Sommerwetter. Keine einzige Wolke war am strahlend blauen Himmel auszumachen, doch Daisuke   
war es ziemlich egal. Regen wäre ihm zurzeit lieber gewesen, allein schon wegen der Hitze, die um die Mittagsstunden herum   
kaum zu ertragen war. 

//Nun sei doch nicht beleidigt, Daisuke//

/Bin ich nicht/, brummte der Junge gedanklich und drehte den Kopf wieder vom Fenster weg, da ihn die Sonne auf die Dauer   
blendete. 

//Du musst doch zugeben, dass du in letzter Zeit neben dir stehst...//

/Hmm.../

War es wirklich so schlimm? War er tatsächlich so oft in Gedanken versunken? 

//Mich würde mal interessieren, an wen du ständig denken musst, Dai-chan.//, erzählte Dark munter weiter, //Das ist   
schließlich nicht mehr normal...// 

„Niwa Daisuke!!" 

Daisuke wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, als er die schrille Stimme seiner Lehrerin vernahm. Erschrocken blickte er in das   
wütende Gesicht dieser. Die junge Frau hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und Oberkörper sowie Kopf so weit nach   
vorne gebeugt, dass ihre Brille von der Nase zu rutschen drohte. 

Daisuke blinzelte schuldbewusst und setzte sich wieder richtig auf seinen Stuhl. 

„Entschuldigung... Was bitte haben sie gesagt...?", fragte er schließlich zögernd und lächelte zaghaft. Wahrscheinlich war er   
wirklich viel zu oft in Gedanken versunken. Wenn er schon so stark im Unterricht auffiel, war das kein gutes Zeichen, davon   
einmal abgesehen, bescherte ihm seine Unaufmerksamkeit nur schlechte Noten und zusätzlichen Fegedienst nach der Schule. 

„Ich habe dir mitgeteilt, mit wem du zusammen arbeiten wirst. Aber da du nicht aufgepasst hast, wirst du das wohl nicht   
mitbekommen haben." 

„N-Nein...", antwortete Daisuke stotternd. 

Einige Mädchen legten die Hände vor den Mund und kicherten leise über Daisukes Verhalten, was diesem jedoch bloß die   
Röte ins Gesicht trieb. 

„Ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit möchte ich von dir sehen, Niwa. Auch wenn das Schuljahr fast beendet ist." 

Nachdem die Frau dies kundgetan hatte, hellte sich ihre strenge Mine wenigstens ein bisschen auf und die   
zusammengepressten Lippen lösten sich voneinander. 

„Dein Partner für das Projekt ist übrigens Hiwatari Satoshi. Da er heute auch krank ist, müsstest du ihn selber über das   
Projekt informieren. Am besten noch heute, damit wir dir, falls Hiwatari sehr stark erkrankt ist, einen neuen Partner zuteilen   
können." 

Daisuke nickte aus reinem Reflex und war froh, als die Lehrerin wieder nach vorne an die Tafel ging, um die restlichen   
Projektpartner bekannt zu geben. Und erst als sie damit begann und Daisuke sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, wurde ihm   
wirklich bewusst, mit WEM er zusammen arbeiten sollte. 

/Mit Hiwatari! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Warum ausgerechnet er?/ 

//Fügung des Schicksals?// Dark zuckte mental mit den Schultern. 

Daisuke dagegen lief allein bei dem Gedanken an Satoshi ein kribbelnder Schauer über den Rücken. Eine ganze Woche lang   
sollte er mit dem kühlen Jungen an einem Projekt arbeiten. 

Und das, wo doch Satoshi schuld war, dass er andauernd seinen Gedanken nachhing! 

  
-- 

  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stand Daisuke nervös vor einer Haustür und wartete. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es   
jetzt Mittag war, draußen die Sonne erbarmungslos auf alles nieder brannte und er nicht vor dem Haus der Haradas stand,   
sondern vor Satoshi Hiwataris Apartment. 

Sich zur Ruhe mahnend, streckte Daisuke die Hand aus und betätigte die Klingel. Dann wartete er. 

  


  


  


  
---- 

Nun denn, Reviews bitte und es geht (hoffentlich ^^°) weiter.

  



	2. Chapter Two

  


Titel: Kissing the Wall  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Shibou  
Disclaimer: alles gehört Yukiru Sugisaki und ich verdiene bedauerlicher Weise keinen Cent mit dem Zeug hier...  
Warning: ... nothing at all...   
Pairing: na, das kennt ihr doch schon...  
Comment: okay, weiter mit dem zweiten Teil... Lieben Dank für eure Reviews ^^ Hab mich sehr gefreut. Der dritte Part wird   
aber ein bisschen länger dauern... dafür wird's aber auch interessanter, da das Vorgeschwafelte vorbei ist ^^°

@Kayuuko – ich *hoffe*, dass ich CM weiter schreibe... Ich habe es vor und irgendwann, wenn ich mal Lust hab, wird es ne   
Fortsetzung geben... *grinz* Dankeschön für das Lob *wuschelt Kayuuko* Und nö, du hast es mir noch nicht gesagt aber   
ich hab's schon gesehen ^^ Was KtW (doofe Abkürzung) betrifft, ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du sie ebenfalls   
veröffentlichst ^^ 

@Leya – Dankeschön ^^ Dein Lob bedeutet mir immer sehr viel. Und keine Angst, ich werde mich *zwingen* diese Fic   
weiter zu schreiben (zurzeit sprudeln die Teile aber auch förmlich aus mir hervor ^^)

@Sheridan – Thanx an dich *grinst breit* Und was habt ihr nur alle gegen Cliff-Hanger? *blinzel* Ich mag die Dinger,   
vorausgesetzt, der nächste Teil folgt am nächsten Tag ^,^°

Widmung: Leya, Sheridan und Kayuuko 

-- 

/Daisukes Gedanken/  
//Darks Gedanken//

-- 

  


  


  
---- Kissing the Wall

  
Es waren bereits einige Minuten vergangen, in denen die Haustür zu Satoshis Apartment noch nicht geöffnet worden war. 

Daisuke stand währenddessen wie auf heißen Kohlen auf dem Gehweg neben dem Haus. Nervös trat er von einem Bein auf   
das andere, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar und ärgerte sich, dass ausgerechnet er mit Hiwatari dieses Projekt   
machen musste. 

Es war ja nicht so, dass er Hiwatari nicht mochte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte ihn sogar sehr gut leiden und ein   
eigentümliches, seltsam angenehmes Gefühl befiel ihn immer, wenn er den anderen Jungen sah. Doch dieses Gefühl war auch   
dafür zuständig, dass Daisuke ständig in die Peinlichsten Situationen geriet... 

/Komm schon... Ich werde noch verrückt!/

Und als ob Daisukes stilles Flehen erhört worden war, klackte das Schloss der Haustür plötzlich leise. 

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich mit einem Mal, so dass es nun einen wilden Trommelwirbel schlug, auch seine Atmung schien   
nicht mehr so normal zu gehen... 

Das Klicken des Schlosses ertönte schließlich und die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgezogen. 

„Niwa...?" 

Satoshi stand nur mit ärmellosem Hemd und schlabberiger Hose vor ihm, hatte sich mit dem linken Arm an dem Rahmen der   
Tür abgestützt und blickte ihn ruhig aus glasigen, halbgeschlossenen Augen an. 

„Hallo Hiwatari...", begann Daisuke zögernd. 

Seine Aufregung war auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Stattdessen machte sich das Gefühl der Sorge für den anderen Jungen   
breit. Hiwatari sah in seinen Augen wirklich richtig schlecht aus. Schon als er ihn das letzte Mal *krank* gesehen hatte, war   
es kein schöner Anblick gewesen... Doch der unnatürlich blasse Junge, der ihn so erschöpft aus diesen hellen Augen ansah,   
war damit nicht zu vergleichen. 

„Wie geht es dir? Brauchst du Hilfe...?" 

Für Daisuke war es erst einmal wichtiger, dass es Hiwatari halbwegs gut ging. Um das dumme Projekt konnte er sich   
genauso gut später kümmern... 

Satoshi fixierte ihn einige Momente, schien ihn fast zu mustern, doch letztendlich schüttelte er sanft den Kopf und trat zwei   
Schritte von der Tür weg. 

„Komm doch rein... Du musst nicht da draußen stehen, Niwa..."

Daisuke blinzelte überrascht. /Ich soll...?/ 

Doch er erlahmte in seinen Gedanken. Er musste sich dieses Misstrauen gegenüber Hiwatari abgewöhnen. Was sollte er ihm   
denn schon antun? Hiwatari hatte schließlich versprochen, dass er Daisuke niemals in seiner normalen Gestalt fangen würde   
und was das betraf, so vertraute Daisuke ihm. 

Endlich trat er in den kleinen Flur und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Das zarte Klicken des Schlosses erschien ihm seltsamer   
Weise unnatürlich laut in der Stille. 

„Hiwatari...?"

„Ich bin in der Küche.", kam eine leise Antwort zurück. 

Zum Glück kannte sich Daisuke ein wenig in dem geräumigen Apartment aus. Sonst hätte er sich in den großen, leeren   
Zimmern sicherlich unwohler gefühlt, als er es ohnehin schon tat. 

Zu seiner Verwunderung herrschte in der Küche ein angenehmes, dämmriges Licht. Die Fenster, die eine ganze Wandseite   
einnahmen, waren mit Jalousien verdeckt, die nicht ganz geschlossen waren, so dass schmale Streifen Sonnenlichts auf den   
sauberen Boden fielen. 

Etwas zu seiner Rechten klirrte leise. 

Der rothaarige Junge wandte den Kopf in die Richtung und sah, dass Satoshi gerade ein Glas aus einem Schrank holte. 

/Er muss Gedanken lesen können.../, schoss es Daisuke durch den Kopf und er musste lächeln. Seine Kehle war nämlich wie   
ausgedorrt von der sengende Hitze draußen.

„Was möchtest du?" Satoshi warf ihm einen knappen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. 

„Wasser reicht mir... Danke."

  


  
Nachdem Daisuke seinen Durst gestillt hatte, ließ er sich an dem Tisch in der Küche nieder. Hiwatari tat es ihm gleich und   
setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl, den Rücken leise seufzend gegen die Lehne sinken lassend. 

„Also... warum bist du hier, Niwa? Doch sicher nicht nur, weil du dir Sorgen gemacht hast." 

Aus dem Grund war er tatsächlich nicht gekommen. Aber vorhin hatte er ja auch noch keinen Schimmer gehabt, dass es   
Hiwatari so übel ging. Dann nämlich wäre er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hierher gekommen, auch wenn ihn Satoshis   
Anwesenheit nervös machte. 

„Wir sollen in der letzten Woche ein Projekt durchführen."

„Schul-... Projekt...?", fragte Satoshi langsam und stütze den Kopf schwer in die Hände. 

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen, Hiwatari? Oder ist dir schlecht?", fragte Daisuke besorgt, angesichts dessen, dass es Satoshi   
scheinbar Probleme bereitete, nur aufrecht zu sitzen. 

Doch der blaue Haarschopf schüttelte sich leicht, hellblaue Augen blickten ihn ruhig an. 

„Nein, nein... Die Hitze macht mir nur zu schaffen... Mein Kreislauf..." Er schüttelte sachte mit einer Hand. „Du weißt schon...   
Was ist nun mit dem Projekt?"

Mühsam vertrieb Daisuke seine Sorgen um Satoshi und riss sich zusammen. Er konnte Hiwatari schließlich schlecht dazu   
beordern, dass Bett zu hüten und genauso wenig konnte er ihn pflegen. 

„Also wir wurden erst einmal in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt. Ich bilde mit dir eine Gruppe." 

Leichtes Nicken von Seiten Satoshis. 

„Das Projekt-Thema können wir uns selbst aussuchen... Es kann irgendwas sein. Gemeinnützige Arbeit, ein Vortrag über   
irgendetwas oder ein Stück zum aufführen... das ist ganz egal... Noten gibt es auch nicht mehr, schließlich war ja schon   
Notenschluss... Die Projekte werden dann in der nächsten Woche am Montag vorgestellt... das war, glaube ich, alles, was   
man uns erzählt hat..." 

Satoshi seufzte leise und nickte erneuert. „Das ist okay... dann werden wir uns halt was Interessantes einfallen lassen..." 

Doch Daisuke zögerte. 

„Meinst du nicht, dass du zu krank bist? Du solltest dich vielleicht lieber ausruhen." 

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Niwa.", entgegnete der blauhaarige Junge und trieb Daisuke mit diesem   
Kommentar die Röte ins Gesicht. Wieso mussten seine Gefühle nur an jedem Wort, dass er sprach, lesbar sein? 

„Ich schaffe das schon. Wenn es nicht mehr so heiß ist, geht es mir auch wieder besser." 

Ergeben nickte Daisuke und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er wollte sich nicht mit Hiwatari darüber streiten. Zum einen, da er   
wohl eh seine Meinung durchsetzen würde und zum anderen, da Daisuke ihm unnötige Aufregung ersparen wollte. 

„Also gut. Stört es dich, wenn wir das Projekt bei dir machen? Ich würde dann morgen Vormittag vorbeikommen... so gegen   
zehn Uhr vielleicht?" 

Satoshi nickte nur. 

  


  
Stille kehrte zwischen ihnen ein, in der sich die beiden Jungen direkt anblickten, musterten; zumindest bis Hiwatari die   
Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verformte. 

Das reichte schon, um Daisuke die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Peinlich berührt wandte er den Kopf ab. 

„Ähm... also gut... ich werd' dann... mal gehen...", meinte er leise. 

„Ist gut..." 

„Na dann, bis morgen..." 

Daisuke wollte auf einmal schnell aus diesem Apartment. Er fühlte sich wieder unwohl in seiner Haut... 

Sich jedoch daran erinnernd, nicht aus dem Apartment zu flüchten, verließ er mit langsamen Schritten den Raum, blieb jedoch in   
der Küchentür stehen, als er ganz plötzlich Satoshis sanfte Stimme vernahm. 

„Dankeschön, Niwa-kun." 

Überrascht wandte Daisuke den Kopf und blickte die Stirn runzelnd in Satoshis Richtung. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du vorbei gekommen bist." 

  
-- 

  
Am Abend lag Daisuke in Schlafanzughose in seinem Bett, die weiche Bettdecke bis ans Kinn gezogen und die Augen vor   
Erschöpfung fest geschlossen.

//Hey Dai-chan!//

/Hm?/, entgegnete Daisuke nur müde. 

//Du hast dir ganz schön viel Sorgen um Hiwatari gemacht, was?//

/Ach Quatsch.../ 

//Red dich bloß nichts raus... Denkst du, ich bekomme nicht mit, wenn du alle paar Minuten an ihn denkst? Deine Gedanken   
am Nachmittag waren nämlich äußerst langweilig... Hiwatari hier... Hiwatari da...//

/Du siehst Gespenster.../, erwiderte Daisuke und unterbrach den Dieb ungerührt, auch wenn er wusste, dass er die   
Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. 

//Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner, weißt du das, Dai-chan?!... Dai-chan...?// 

Doch Daisuke bekam von dem mittleren Wutanfall Darks schon gar nichts mehr mit, da er in tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf   
übergeglitten war. 

  


  


  
---- 

Reviews bitte? *ganz lieb schau*  



	3. Chapter Three

  


Titel: Kissing the Wall  
Teil: 3/?  
Autor: Shibou  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Sugisaki Yukiru und verdiene kein Geld mit dem Zeug hier...   
Warning: sap   
Pairing: das wisst ihr schon längst   
Comment: ich habe mir wieder einmal ewig Zeit gelassen... Sorry deswegen. Ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress in den letzten   
Wochen aber da bald Ferien sind, ändert sich das jetzt... (hoffentlich) Ach ja, was mich da am Anfang geritten hat, weiß ich   
nicht. -.- Ich hoffe der Teil ist insgesamt halbfix angenehm zu lesen – ich bin nämlich nicht mit ihm zufrieden (okay, bin ich   
fast nie *seufz*)  
Widmung: Leya, Sheridan und Kayuuko   
  
@Sheridan – ich hoffe, du überwindest die Hibbeligkeit wieder... Und Extra-Danke!  
  
@bosie – Ich danke dir *tief verneig* Schreibst du mir weiterhin Kommentare? Das würde mich echt freuen... Man bekommt   
hier schließlich selten Reviews von „Außenstehenden" ^^  
  
@Leya – das Gefühl kenne ich *smile* Danke weiterhin für das Lob *freut sich wie Pudding*  
  
@claudi – Mail hast erhalten, hoffe ich. Dankeschön nochmals!   
  
--   
  
/Daisukes Gedanken/  
//Darks Gedanken//  
  
--   
  


  


  
  
  
---- Kissing the Wall  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Daisuke durch das leise Gezwitscher verschiedener Singvögel geweckt.   
  
Er drehte den Kopf auf die linke Seite, so dass er auf seinen Nachttisch schauen konnte, und schielte blinzelnd auf seinen   
Wecker. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis er die Ziffern und Zeiger klar erkennen konnte, doch als er sie sah, stöhnte er leise.   
  
/Es ist erst sieben Uhr... Warum bin ich schon wach?/  
  
Die Augen wieder schließend, rollte sich Daisuke auf den Rücken zurück. Er wachte doch sonst auch nicht so früh von alleine   
auf. Zwar riss ihn seine Mutter, wenn er zu Schule musste, um diese Zeit aus dem Bett aber am Wochenende schlief er   
mindestens bis zehn und beendete seinen Schlaf nicht so plötzlich in der Frühe!  
  
Grummelnd zog der Junge die Bettdecke über den Kopf, um das milde Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen, welches breite Strahlen in   
sein Zimmer warf.   
  
/Dark?/, fragte Daisuke vorsichtig. /Bist du wach?/   
  
Doch es kam überhaupt keine Antwort zurück, was den Jungen erneuert seufzen ließ. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mit Dark   
reden. Zu dumm, dass dieser ein noch schlimmerer Langschläfer als er selbst war.   
  
Dazu kam, dass er bereits viel zu munter war. An Schlaf war also trotz der Frühe nicht mehr zu denken.   
  
Daisuke schlug die Bettdecke missgelaunt beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.   
  
/Schön!/, dachte er grummelnd, /dann stehe ich eben schon auf./  
  
  
--   
  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später stieg Daisuke triefendnass aus der Dusche. Er schnaufte leise und rieb sich das letzte Wasser aus   
den Augen, damit er etwas sehen konnte, dann tapste er über den weichen Badläufer vor das Waschbecken.   
  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die kühle Scheibe mit den Fingern, wischte den Dunst von dem Glas.   
  
Anschließend betrachtete Daisuke sich eingehend. Das rote Haar, welches ihm tropfend in die Stirn hin und im Moment ganz   
und gar nicht verwuschelt aussah, die rötlichen Augen, die warm zurück schauten; die weichen Züge seines Gesichts, die   
helle Haut, der Oberkörper... Daisuke schloss die Augen.   
  
Ob er Hiwatari wohl gefiel?   
  
... Moment mal.   
  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht?   
  
Daisuke schlug die Augen wieder auf und blickte seinem fassungslosen Spiegelbild entgegen. Oh Gott, ja! Er hatte das   
gedacht! War er verrückt geworden?!   
  
„... ich Hiwatari gefallen... was denke ich denn da? Ich bin doch eine Junge und nicht...", doch Daisukes dumpfes Gemurmel   
nahm ab und er sparte sich die letzten Gedanken.   
  
Den Kopf schüttelnd nahm er sich ein Handtuch und fing an, sich trocken zu rubbeln. Dass er dabei etwas kräftiger als nötig   
vorging, bemerkte er nicht einmal. Dementsprechend nahm seine Haut anschließend eine ungesunde, rötliche Färbung an,   
doch Daisuke registrierte auch dies nicht.   
  
„Ich sollte mich mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen...", flüsterte er im Selbstgespräch, hob seine Pyjama-Hose vom Badboden   
auf und verließ den Raum.   
  
  
--   
  
  
„Wollen wir nicht eine Pause machen?"   
  
Hoffnungsvoll sah Daisuke auf und blickte Satoshi in die blauen Augen. Sie hatten die letzten drei Stunden an ihrem Projekt   
gearbeitet und nun fühlte er, wie allmählich seine Konzentration und Kräfte abnahmen. Davon einmal abgesehen, knurrte   
sein Magen schon seit einiger Zeit...   
  
„Wenn du möchtest.", kam die ruhige Antwort zurück.   
  
Daisuke nickte stürmisch, ließ den Stift, mit dem er geschrieben hatte, auf den Tisch fallen, und stand auf. „Darf ich die   
Küche benutzen? Ich habe ziemlichen Hunger."   
  
„Natürlich."   
  
Fröhlich durchquerte der rothaarige Junge das Wohnzimmer und betrat die ordentliche Küche. Wie am Tag zuvor schon, fiel   
sanftes Licht durch die Jalousien und tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht. Es war schon seltsam. Jeder Raum hatte   
eine gewisse Kühle und Distanz und ausgerechnet in der Küche war es nicht so.  
  
Unbewusst den Kopf schüttelnd, sah sich Daisuke nach etwas Essbarem um, doch zumindest außerhalb der Schränke konnte   
er nichts dergleichen entdecken.   
  
/Dann muss ich eben suchen.../  
  
Daisuke begann, die unteren Schranktüren zu öffnen und zu mustern, doch überall waren die Fächer gähnend leer und nur   
vereinzelt standen Schüsseln oder Platten in ihnen.   
  
Nach einer Weile widmete er sich den hängenden Küchenschränken. Daisuke öffnete einen und blickte in das erste Fach,   
welches leer war, in dem zweiten Fach darüber konnte er jedoch so etwas wie ein Glas sehen, dass scheinbar mit Reis   
gefüllt war.   
  
/Aha!/   
  
Lächelnd stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte den Arm in die Höhe. Mit den Fingern tastete er und fand das Glas,   
doch schon als seine Fingerspitzen es berührten, zog er seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.   
  
Überrascht schaute der Junge auf seine Finger und musterte sie.   
  
Ein feiner Schnitt war erst nur zu sehen, der sich über zwei Finger hinweg zog, dann begannen auch schon, die ersten   
Blutstropfen aus der Haut zu quellen.   
  
„Kuso!", flüsterte Daisuke und nahm die Finger in den Mund, um Blutflecken auf dem Boden zu vermeiden. Das Glas musste   
kaputt gewesen sein. Kein Wunder, dass es so unerreichbar in dem Schrank gestanden hatte.   
  
Nervös wechselte Daisuke von einem Bein auf das andere und betrachtete von Zeit zu Zeit die Hand, um zu prüfen, ob die   
Blutung aufhörte. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Immer wieder trat die rote Flüssigkeit an die Hautoberfläche und Daisuke   
begann sich zu fragen, was er tun sollte. Satoshi fragen, ob er ihm helfen könnte? Allein der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit   
undefinierbarem Unbehagen.   
  
Doch die Entscheidung, ob er Satoshis Hilfe erbitten sollte, wurde ihm rasch abgenommen, als nämlich der blauhaarige Junge   
plötzlich in der Tür zur Küche stand und ihn fixierte.   
  
Daisuke wurde rot unter diesem ruhigen Blick ohne Emotion. Warum musste ihn Hiwatari nur immer so nervös machen?   
Konnte er nicht ganz normal mit ihm befreundet sein? Ohne diese... Gefühle?  
  
„Hiwatari... ich –-"  
  
Satoshi unterbrach ihn jedoch mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Halt die Hand hoch, Niwa, und komm mit mir."   
  
Er deutete in Richtung Flur und ging voraus. Daisuke folgte ihm mit leichten Unwohlsein.   
  
  
  
Im Bad beorderte Satoshi den Rothaarigen die Hand unter Wasser zu halten. Daisuke nickte zustimmend, stellte den Hahn   
am Waschbecken an und hielt seine Hand unter das kühle Nass.   
  
Währenddessen zog sich Satoshi die Hausschuhe aus, stellte sich auf den Toilettendeckel und durchsuchte ein weißes   
Schränkchen, welches darüber angebracht war.   
  
Fasziniert beobachtete Daisuke, wie sich die Muskeln an Satoshis Armen strecken und wie konzentriert der blauhaarige   
Junge bei seiner Suche wirkte. Alles, was er tat, geschah mit einer eigentümlichen Kraft und Stärke, die Daisuke so sehr   
beeindruckte, und dabei blieb Satoshi dennoch so ruhig und ausdruckslos, als wäre es gar nicht er, der sich bewegte.   
  
Daisuke senkte leicht beschämt den Blick, als er registrierte, dass er Satoshi unverblümt angestarrt hatte. Er musste sich   
wirklich ein bisschen zusammen reißen. Seine ständige Gedankenversunkenheit war viel zu auffällig, erst recht für Satoshi.   
  
„Setz dich am besten auf die Toilette, dann kann ich dir besser helfen."   
  
Daisuke überspielte seine Erschrockenheit, als Satoshi so plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte, und ließ sich auf den Sitz   
plumpsen. Fragend blickte er auf, die Hand immer noch angehoben.   
  
„Die Pflaster werden nicht lange halten", erklärte Satoshi, während er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ, „Die Finger werden sehr   
stark durchblutet, deshalb hat es auch nicht aufgehört..."   
  
Vorsichtig entfernte er mit einem Taschentuch erneuert die rote Flüssigkeit, dann klebte er mit ruhiger Hand ein Pflaster um   
jeden Finger.   
  
„Nachher können wir sie noch mal wechseln. Dann dürfte de Blutung aufgehört haben."   
  
  
  
Daisuke war nach und nach die Röte ins Gesicht gekrochen, so dass er nun Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate hatte, als Satoshi   
ihn anblickte. Für einen Moment war seine Miene ausdruckslos wie eh und je, dann verformten sich seine Lippen jedoch zu   
einem sanften Lächeln, welches Daisukes Herz schneller schlagen ließ.   
  
„Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, Niwa-kun", meinte Satoshis leise.   
  
Und Daisuke machten nicht seine Worte noch mehr zu schaffen, sondern die Tatsache, dass seine Hände warm von Satoshis   
umschlossen wurden. „Das kann jedem mal passieren..."   
  
Daisuke nickte hypnotisch und meinte, sterben zu müssen, als Satoshi eine Hand hob und zart über seine Wange streichelte.   
  
/Wie kühl er sich anfühlt.../  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen bemerkte Daisuke ein, dass Satoshi immer noch lächelte, also für *ihn* lächelte, und er fühlte sich   
richtig glücklich dabei.   
  
  
--   
  
  
Daisuke gähnte herzhaft, als er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Er war hundemüde und freute sich schon   
darauf, dass er sich gleich in sein warmes Bett legen konnte.   
  
„Abend Mom, Opa...", begrüßte er seine Familie schläfrig und lief mit einem knappen Nicken an ihnen vorbei.   
  
Nach und nach setzte er einen Fuß auf jede Treppenstufe, die hoch in den zweiten Stock führten. Doch er kam gar nicht   
erst sehr weit.   
  
„Daisuke?"  
  
„Hm?"   
Blinzelnd drehte sich der rothaarige Junge um, blickte Emiko fragend an.   
  
Diese lächelte nur verwundert. „Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
„Ins Bett...", antwortete er gähnend und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich bin müde."  
  
Aber für heute Abend gegen Mitternacht ist ein Raubzug von Dark angekündigt."   
  
Daisukes schläfriger Blick wechselte in einen ungläubigen. Das war ein Scherz, oder? Emiko scherzte bestimmt nur mit ihm.   
„Mom, ich bin müde... Ich habe keine Lust auf Späße!"   
  
„Ich spaße nicht, Daisuke!" Emiko stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften. „Der Raub wurde bereits letzte Woche   
angekündigt. Hast du das etwas vergessen?"   
  
//Sie hat Recht.//, meinte Dark plötzlich trocken.   
  
/Was?/   
//Ja, Dai-chan. Wenn du mit deinen Gedanken andauernd bei *Hiwatari-kun* bist, kannst du natürlich nicht daran denken,   
dass wir arbeiten müssen...//  
  
„Und ich habe mich so sehr auf mein Bett gefreut...", murmelte Daisuke niedergeschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
  


  



	4. Chapter Four

  
Titel: Kissing the Wall  
Teil: 4/?  
Autor: Shibou  
Disclaimer: all to Sugisaki, nothing to me... no money... *yawn*  
Warning: sap   
Pairing: Satoshi x Daisuke (es entwickelt sich ^^)   
Comment: Fünf Reviews! Ich liebe euch! – Dann sorry dafür, dass ich mir Jahre Zeit gelassen hab (ein Kreatief jagt das   
nächste... -.-) – und sorry für den verhunzten Teil. Er ist viel zu kurz und gefällt mir kein bisschen. Ich hoffe, ihr erbarmt   
euch mir trotzdem und hinterlasst ein Review...  
Widmung: Leya, Sheridan und Kayuuko   


@Leya – bei mir ist es anders herum... Eigentlich kann ich ja nichts mit Dark/Satoshi anfangen, aber bei dir ist das etwas   
ganz anderes ^,^  
  
@Sheridan – Bist du nicht! ^^ Dickes Dankeschön dir!  
  
@bosie – doppeltes Dankeschön an dich! Blödes ff.net hat dein erstes Review nicht on gestellt aber ich hab's in einer Mail   
gekriegt!   
  
@Kayuuko – Danköö! Aber so gut schreib ich nun auch wieder nicht *ist ganz rot von der ‚Schleimerei'* Wann gibt's   
eigentlich wieder ein Update von AhtF? *wartet bereits sehnsüchtig*  
  
@sleepy – ey du! Schön, was von dir zu hören. Wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier angemeldet bist... Ansonsten   
Dankeschön für das Lob ^,^ (Und ich würd' mich immer noch über ne Mail von dir freuen ^^)  
  
--   
  
/Daisukes Gedanken/  
//Darks Gedanken//  
  
-- 

  


  


  


---- Kissing the Wall

  
Am Mittwoch war Daisuke vollkommen müde und erschöpft.   
  
Blinzelnd lief er durch die Gegend und musste sich ständig daran erinnern, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Auf dem Weg zu   
Hiwataris Apartment hätte er sogar beinahe einen mittelschweren Unfall gebaut, als er einem Radfahrer nicht ausgewichen   
war... Zum Glück beider hatte der Fahrer jedoch noch rechtzeitig aus Daisukes schwankender Gehbahn fliehen können.   
  
Nun stand der rothaarige Junge vor dem Apartmenthaus und wartete, dass Hiwatari ihm öffnete.   
Schwer hatte sich an der Haustür abgestützt und rieb sich immer wieder mit den Fingern über die Augen, um dem Schlaf zu   
entrinnen. Sie mussten inzwischen schon vollkommen gerötet sein, so viel, wie an ihnen herumstrich.   
  
Daisuke war ganz in den Gedanken vertieft, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen, dass er nicht einmal das Klicken des Schlosses   
bemerkte. So hatte er auch keinerlei Chance, den Sturz abzufangen, als Hiwatari plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Daisukes   
Möglichkeit zum Anlehnen aus heiterem Himmel verschwand.   
  
Daisukes Kehle verließ ein erstickter Laut, dann spürte er auch schon dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken.   
/Warum müssen eigentlich immer mir solche Sachen geschehen? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal./  
  
//Du bist halt ein kleiner Tollpatsch, Dai-chan.//  
  
/Du sollst mich doch nicht immer Dai-chan nennen! Ich bin kein Kleinkind!/  
  
//Aber du benimmst dich so, Dai-chan.//  
  
/Danke für deine geistige Unterstützung, Dark. Anstatt auf mir herum zu hacken, könntest du mich ein bisschen aufbauen,   
damit mir so was nicht immer passiert./  
  
//Warum beschwerst du dich eigentlich? Deine Tollpatschigkeit ist das Beste, was dir passieren kann!//  
  
/...? Wie meinst du das...?/  
  
//Durch deine Schusseligkeit wird Hiwataris Beschützerinstinkt geweckt.//  
  
/DARK!!/

  
„Daisuke...?"   
  
Der Angesprochene stöhnte leise, als er die Stimme unmittelbar an seinem Ohr vernehmen konnte.   
  
„Daisuke? Geht es dir wieder besser?"   
  
Er wollte heftig mit dem Kopf nicken, brachte jedoch nur eine sachte Bewegung zu Stande, die man lediglich vage als ‚ja'   
deuten konnte.   
  
Nach und nach kehrte Daisuke mehr ins Bewusstsein zurück. Er konnte etwas Warmes auf seiner Brust spüren, ebenso auf   
seiner Wange und in seinem Nacken. Zweifellos musste es sich um Hiwatari handeln. Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde   
Daisuke angenehm warm ums Herz.   
  
„Daisuke?"  
  
Hiwatari nannte ihn ‚Daisuke'! Das erste Mal nannte er ihn bei seinem Vornamen! Wie sonderbar es klang, wo er doch sonst   
nur ‚Niwa', höchstens mal ‚Niwa-kun' gewöhnt war. Aber eines wusste Daisuke: Sein Name von Hiwataris Lippen klang   
einfach wunderbar.   
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Daisuke schließlich die Augen, starrte mit verschwommener Sicht umher und erkannte, dass er noch immer   
auf dem Boden im Flur von Hiwataris Apartment lag. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt, denn Daisuke konnte einen schmalen   
Lichtstreifen erkennen, der auf seine Füße fiel.   
  
Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf, legte ihn sachte in den Nacken und erstarrte dann innerlich.   
  
Schlagartig wurde ihm genau bewusst, wo er sich befand. Sein Kopf lag nämlich auf Hiwataris Schoß und selbiger hatte eine   
Hand auf den Ausschnitt seines geöffneten Hemdes gelegt, die andere lag an seiner Wange, streichelte dort leicht. Daisuke   
wurde rot.   
  
„Hiwatari...", murmelte er leise.   
  
Der Blauhaarige bewegte den Oberkörper, so dass sein Gesicht unmittelbar über dem von Daisuke schwebte. Der Rothaarige   
wurde noch röter, als er den besorgten Ausdruck in Hiwataris Augen sah.   
  
/Hiwatari macht sich wirklich... Sorgen um mich...?/  
  
Dark schnaubte gedanklich. //Was dachtest du denn? Dass es ihm Spaß macht, dir als Kissen zu dienen?//  
  
„Kannst du aufstehen, Daisuke? Du musst dich richtig hinlegen. Die gestrige Nacht war ein bisschen viel für dich."   
  
Daisuke nickte ermattet. Ja, Dark hatte sich mit Hiwatari eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd geleistet und er war somit erst gegen   
fünf Uhr morgens ins Bett gekommen.   
  
Nur halb nahm der Rotschopf wahr, dass Hiwatari eine Hand unter seinen Nacken legte und einen Arm unter seine Knie   
schlang. Er wurde angehoben und plötzlich war er an einen warmen Körper geschmiegt.   
  
Daisuke konnte nicht anders, als sich der erholsamen Schwärze erneuert hinzugeben. 

  
-- 

  
Als Daisuke das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag er auf der linken Seite in einem weichen Bett.   
  
/Hiwataris Bett...!/   
  
Den blauhaarigen Jungen konnte er einige Meter entfernt am Zimmertisch sitzend erkennen.   
  
Lahm kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der andere Junge allein an ihrem Projekt weiterarbeiten könnte, doch Daisuke fand nicht   
die Kraft, sich aus seinen Träumen zu lösen, um ihn davon abhalten zu können, und schlief erneuert ein.   
  


  


  



End file.
